Miiko kecebur ke kanal
by Yagura no Kura
Summary: author baru aku... NO FLAME disc ono eriko


Pada suatu pagi, terlihat Miiko sedang jalan-jalan pagi di pinggir kanal. Karena kebetulan hari sabtu, dan libur musim panas, dia ingin mengajak teman-temannya yang tidak liburan, ke pantai. Ia melihat daftar teman-temannya.

"Hm, Watanabe ke Hiroshima, Mari-chan ke Atlanta.. Enak yah ke luar negri. Yukko ke Nagano lagi. Kenta, halah! Dia kan duluan ke pantai! Nozomi? Ah, sakitnya katanya kambuh lagi. Yang lain?! HWAAA! Pada liburan!" akhirnya, ia hanya jalan pagi sendirian lalu duduk di tepi kanal.

"Ah, sepi... Yoshida pasti sedang belajar. Tappei, paling membantu ortunya atau ikut Kenta. Miho, paling seru-seruan Shoping. Yoshiki? Ah, dia sih tiap-tiap hari moto godzilla terus. AH! CAPCUS DEH BO!" kok Miiko jadi OOC ya? Ah biarin lah.

Tanpa Miiko sadari, ternyata, di belakang pohon, ada Miho yang sedang mengutit di balik pohon. 'A..Aku tidak shopingan terus kok selama liburan!' kata hati Miho. Padahal, tadi itu dia habis pulang dari mall. Terbukti dari 5 kantong belanjaan dari produk terkenal yang sepertinya isinya sudah melebihi kapasitas tas kantong tersebut (WOW). Kebetulan, tadi dia melihat Miiko.

Karena di ejek secara gak sengaja, Miho sangat marah. Ia pun diam-diam mendekati Miiko. BRUUUK! BRASHHH! SPLAASHH! Waduh, author bingung nih gimana bunyinya.. -_- pokoknya, Miiko di dorong sampai kecebur ke kanal itu karena di dorong Miho.

"UKH! TOLONG! TO... UKH.. LONG...!" Miiko berteriak minta tolong. Mendengar hal itu, Miho sangat bersalah. Miho ingin sekali menolong. Tapi, dia pikir 'Aduh! Miiko jatuh gara-gara aku. Aku juga pengen nolong. Tapi kan, rambutku makin panjang! Nanti kotor! Trus, kalo belanjaannya aku ikut bawa sambil nolong, ntar aku kesusahan nolongnya! Kalo di tinggali, nanti ada yang ngambil! Padahalkan ini belanjaan ngabisin uang angpaoku yang sejuta yen itu! Mana aku pake baju baru lagi! Gimana nih?! Apa aku minta tolong aja ya? Ah, iya deh!' HADOH Miho-chan! Kamu kok gak peduli banget sih?! Padahal kan itu temanmu sendiri! Masa kamu gak mau berkorban sedikitpun?! Gimana nasib Yoshiki nanti?! #di geplak Yoshiki pake kamera.

Akhirnya, Miho teriak-teriak GaJe #di death glare – ah, maksudnya teriak-teriak minta tolong. Sayangnya, tidak ada orang di situ. Namun, kemudian lewatlah Yoshida dan Tappei. Yoshida dan Tappei sangat kaget saat Miho berteriak "TOLONG-TOLONG MIIKO-CHAN KECEBUR KE KANAL!" dengan cepat, Tappei berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan Yoshida yang sebenarnya ikut lari juga. Yah, kalian tau kan Yoshida kurang ahli dalam berlari. Jadi, dia ketinggalan jauh. Ah, Yoshida tidak terlalu serius dengan cintanya! Nyampe lari aja gak kuat!

Bekh tu Setoriy! Tappei yang melihat Miiko menggelepar di kanal segera nyebur ke itu kanal. BRUUUK! Lho? Kok, yang muncul kayak suara jatoh ya? Gak ada suara kayak kecebur? OALALALALAALALALALAALALALALA LOL -_-. Ternyata, kanal itu hanya sebetis Tappei. Tappei terlihat sangan jawdrop. Wahahahah... Malang sekali nasibmu Tappei! Kesian...(kata upin&ipin -_-) Parahnya lagi, udah jidad Tappei tuh kena lumpur sama sama batu, jadi jidadnya kemerahan gitu. Tappei marah baget karena di kerjain kayak gitu. Dia sih ngerasanya di kerjain. Begitu jidadnya gak apa-apa lagi, langsung aja dia tengelamin si Miiko yang kebetulan ada di sebelahnya. Walah, Miiko sampe BLUUP! BLUUP!-pan. Kasian... "WOI! SADAR DONG! INI KANAL KAN GAK SEDALAM ITU! MUNGKIN HANYA SEPERUT KAMU KALI!" teriak Tappei sewot. Yah, mengingat mungkin tinggi Miiko hanya se-lutut Tappei-mungkin kali. Setelah sadar, Miiko berdir dengan tegak. Eh, ternyata, tinggi lumpurnya memang hanya seperut—eh! Malah sepinggang lho! "Huh dasar kamu ini!"

Miho membantu Tappei dan Miiko naik. Tentunya Tappei duluan donk! Namanya juga Miho! "Miiko gpp kan?" tumben Miho perhatian dengan Miiko! "Maaf ya, tadi tuh aku yang ngedorong kamu ke kanal. Maaf banget yah..." Miho memohon. Seperti biasa! Miiko memaafkan Miho. Tetapi, tiba-tiba, Tappei ngmong "Ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Tanimura kok! Salah Yamada juga dong! Siapa suruh dia pendek gitu!" seperti biasa, Miiko memukuli Tappei lagi. Itu membuat Miho cengo dan menyesal 'Harusnya, tadi aku ga minta maaf!" oh, Miho! Kalau tadi kamu gak minta maaf, dosamu akan bertambah! Dan lagian, mungkin adegannya lebih romantis daripada yang ini! Kata D'Masiv juga sukuri apa yang ada!

"Hah.. Hah... Miiko udah selamat?" tanya Yoshida yg baru nyampe. Lambat kali kau Yoshida!

Miiko memberitahukan rencaanya ke pantai. Tentu saja, mereka menyetujuinya. Akhirnya, singkat kata...

**~~FIN~~**


End file.
